


new years bliss

by b00g0thicz



Category: Metallica
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b00g0thicz/pseuds/b00g0thicz
Summary: new year's night, you meet up again with james hetfield and the others to watch the ball drop in new york city. little did you know, he had something planned for you that night.
Relationships: James Hetfield/You
Kudos: 1





	new years bliss

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy! sorry about it being published late, i've been goin through some stuff, but i do realize that's not an excuse, so yeah! enjoy!! :) this turned into a kind of fluffy angst mess, so i'm really sorry and i got carried away with this one. if you want me to rewrite it i will! <3

you were excited. you haven't seen this boy in a year or so. so of course you'd be excited, driving down the freeway with the radio turned all the way up, wind in your hair. it was a long drive to new york city from where you were before. about, what? nine hours of driving? yeah, you were totally exhausted and by the time you actually get there to meet up with him again, you might be burnt out. the feeling of butterflies in your stomach almost made you nauseous as you move your left hand to flick the shift on the side of your steering wheel up, signalling to other drivers that you were turning right. steering slightly to the right to get off the freeway using an exit, you smiled, seeing the big city from where you were on the road going to the big bridge that took you across the little part of the ocean that separated the small town you were in from new york city itself.

you are beginning to get nervous. you finally made it to this bridge, but the feeling kept creeping back every so often as you kept growing closer to your destination. taking a deep breath and sighing, finally it got to your turn for the toll passage way. “$5.00, please.” the toll person says, as you grab the five dollar bill that was sitting there in your cupholder, all ready for you to pay. “thanks, have a great day!” he responds, letting the beam that was in your way go up to let you by. “you too, thank you!” you replied, taking off and getting onto the bridge. you were sure this had been a complete mistake, but you couldn't turn back now. it's a nine hour drive back home, and it sure as hell isn't worth it.

you made it across the bridge in decent time. there was not much traffic, much to your relief, and now you were only 20 minutes away from your destination. a metallica song started on the radio as soon as you hit the other side of the bridge, the song can almost be taken as a greeting from james' band, welcoming you to new york city. the small smile you now had on your face turned into a grin when you turned down the next boulevard, the one you met james on during one of his tours a year before. the memories were all flooding back as you took in the familiar sights of inviting cafes, the smell of rain on the roads pavement, and the nostalgic feeling of freedom. this was your town. you were back home.

slowing your vehicle to a complete stop in front of a huge hotel, your eyes went straight to the sixth floor windows. the sixth floor is where everyone was at, waiting for you. inhaling the freezing cold air outside as you got out of your car after turning it off and getting yourself situated, you turn to the hotel and walk inside. the warm air of the hotel immediately wafts into your face, the pleasant aromas of coffee and cinnamon filling your senses. thank god for the coffee they had brewed already in the small breakfast area. silently thanking the universe that coffee all day was a thing in new york, you make your way to the coffee, and start making yourself a cup. “y/n?” a voice questioned. you were certain your heart skipped a few beats. it was james. you spun around to face him, the expression on his face very clearly told you he was very happy to see you again. he pulled you hesitantly into a warm embrace, and you breathed in his familiar scent, returning the hug. “just, really missed you, y'know?” he explains, but you don't respond, just not letting go for a few moments. “i missed you too, james. i'm grateful you even invited me here. i'm sorry for everything my brother did, and-”

“hey, it's okay. that's in the past. we don't need to worry about that shit.” james reassures, a small but sincere smile on his face. “how about you make your coffee and we can go up to our floor and hang out with the others?” james suggests, earning a nod from you. “yeah, sounds good.” sudden laughs and music hit your ears as the two of you finally got up to the room and entered through the room's doorway. “y/n!!” lars yelled, pointing at you before standing to give you a hug. “hey, what's up?” you asked, hugging him back and smiling sheepishly after noticing the whole band staring at you. “aren't you ready for the new year? new year, new fucking metal!!” taking a sip of your coffee, you let out a laugh. “i agree. new year, new metal!”

“it's cold as fuck out here!” lars complained loudly out the window, sticking his head outside of the now moving vehicle. “dude, quit it, you're gonna get us pulled over!” kirk laughs out loud, pulling lars back into the s.u.v. despite all of the people on the sidewalks staring at them now. squirming in your seat next to james to get comfortable, your hand slightly grazes his. “sorry-” you mumble towards him, and he shakes his head as a dismissal of your accidental touch, slowly taking your hand in his. “whatcha lookin’ at?” he asked, looking up at the night sky that was full of bright and beautiful stars. “just looking at the stars. i really missed being here.” you furrowed your eyebrows in frustration and james took immediate notice. “i know how it feels to move so far from home. travelling sucks, and we all miss each other, but sometimes life is life.” james says, squeezing your hand. “so what, you're here now and we're all hanging out together. we're gonna have fun before you have to leave, i promise.”

having to leave would be the only thing that you didn't want on your mind right now. damn you, hetfield. “it's almost eleven thirty, you think we're gonna be there in time?” cliff spoke in a quiet yet concerned tone, which took you by surprise. “wow, cliff. welcome to the party. nice to have you!” you offered him a fist bump, which made him chuckle and return the gesture. “fuck you, y/n.” cliff joked, looking at the time again before his gaze returned to the road. “oh! we're here!!” lars yelled out the window once again, pointing at the big tower where the ball is ready to drop. “fuck yeah!” you yelled, unbuckling your seat belt.

the look that james gives you when you're reaching over him to grab lars and pull him inside, though. the one you never really noticed, or seemed to notice at least. if you ever have, you never respond to it. it gives him a lump in his throat, like he wants to tell you, but you just won't let him. he wants you to open up to him as much as he would like to open up to you. his blue orbs sets a flame in you, everytime you look into his eyes. the stare you never notice, the one where he's sitting back or chilling, and he just can't help but stare at you and wonder how the hell he was going to keep you from leaving them all again. leaving him again. the thought hurt, but he has a plan and if that plan does not work, he'd have to resort to plan b, which he'd hate to be embarrassed by.

when the engine was turned off, the vehicle completely silent, and the boys were walking with each other wondering why on earth james told them to go and that you two would meet them there, james was turned to face you. “y/n. i just wanted to-” you interrupted him with a small “i know.”, the realization on his face was a reliever to you, because it meant he either felt the same way, or didn't know a thing about what you were thinking. “you don't want me to leave, and i don't want to either.” you let it be known, you were both thinking the same thoughts. james sighs, and lifts your chin up so you would look him in the eyes. “you don't have to leave. just stay with me. i missed you, and i'm damn sure you missed me too, why can't we just give this a try?” james asked in a frustrated tone, his face unmasked all the built up pain and stress from you and your brother moving away. it was like your brother was dangling you right in front of him, only to snatch you before he could even get a grasp on you. you suddenly let yourself slowly inch into his grasp, arms wrapping around him. “is that a yes?”

no response from you, only minutes that felt like hours to the both of you. being in his arms felt comforting, and helped bring you more calmness. the circles he rubbed into your back, the slow breathing, the resting heart rates. it was maybe a bit too much to the point where the two of you were almost missing the ball drop from just staying in each other's arms. “the ball is about to drop, look.” he tapped your back, making you more aware and ready. “this is it!!” you grinned, sliding towards the window, james following in your same movements. grabbing your hands, he stared up at the ball on top of the tower. “three.. two..”

“one..”

you turned at just the right time, because james' lips were now on yours, both of you had your eyes closed, sharing an unexpected new year's kiss. it felt amazing, your blood rushing with warmth. breaking the kiss, a noticable rosy tint covering your cheeks, you opened your mouth to say something. “i love you.” the words came out of his mouth first. “i love you too..”

“and i hope you never leave. even though you'd have to anyways to move your shit here, i-” you snickered under your breath, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “my brother would be pissed, but yes, i promise i'll never leave you again.”

“when we get back to the hotel, would you like to maybe watch some movies?” he rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly grinning. “eat, watch movies, sleep? i'm totally down.”


End file.
